One Piece: Journey
by Warrior of Wrath
Summary: Noah Foster a young man who became content with his current life must now embark on a new journey to discover not only himself but to determine if his way was truly the right. Going through his past, present and future Noah will find himself facing all new problems if he is too grow and learn. The twist to this story is that our dear protagonist has never read one piece. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

I've been running for the past who knows how many hours I woke up in this goddamn forest. I just keep meeting problem after problem and im freaking the fuck out!

"Sqwaaa!"

"Bweee!"

'_Oh shit!_' I leaped towards my left as the angry giant boar charged past me and the talons from the giant bird flew by my head. With a quick role I began running again as i hear the boar skidding along the dirt in an effort to chase after me. No such luck with mister _flappy_ tho as he can just turn on a dime apparently! This is just the shittiest situation i can possibly be dammit!

"Oh ah ah ah!"

I gasped as a giant ass red gorilla decided at this time to come screaming and yelling at my already fuked delima. Before I could even react it reached out and struck the birds head faster than my eyes could even see! The bird barley made a noise as just as quick its other hand lashed out and grabbed its beak before slamming him right next to me.

I put up my arms as the resulting moves somehow made an explosion and the shockwave launched my ass. "Oh fuck!" I screamed as my ass tumbled along the ground. Recovering as quickly as I could , I spared a glance back to my almost possible death. Cold unwavering eyes meet mine as the giant gorilla looked upon me with its new food already in its mouth.

"Gurr…" it took a huge bite from the bird.

'_Oh fuck hell no!_' I screamed menttaly. '_Adios amigo!_' With that last thought I booked it into the forest heading deeper and deeper. I didn't care when my legs started protesting at the strain. As long as I can get away from those beats I didn't care.

After what felt like ages my body decided right then to just stop completely as i fell face first into the dirt. "Gahhh… hahhhhh…" I gasped as my lungs greddingly took in precious air. A few min went by before I moved to face towards the sky staring at the sun leaking through the high forests tops. Now all i can think about is how did i end up here and also hell like how are those animlas so fuking huge? Only in the distant past did animals even get that big and only then it was few and between.

"Where… am.. I…" I breathed out and exhaustion and lack of sleep. '_Shit don't fall asleep here idiot!_' I screamed at myself but i could feel my body refuse as my eyelids grew heavy and heavy. No matter what i thought or felt my body did not listen. With a few desperate shakes of my head it was inevitable and with that my eyes closed… and sleep consumed me.

**1 Day Earlier**

"_Beep… Beep… Beep…_"

My hand slammed on top the alarm that woke me up from my blissful sleep. I looked to my side and saw the tell tale numbers 6:30 staring me in the face and with that I began the same routine I've done for the past two years.

I got up from bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed headed downstairs and began making breakfast. A simple 2 eggs sunny side up with 3 bacon strips and a waffle on 3 plates. I placed two onto the kitchen table and took one plate over to the living room where in 3.. 2… 1…

"_snore~_"

I chuckled at my father's position. He was layed back in his favorite recliner, his white button up in a mess with his hands in his pants as drool went down the side of his face. Honestly it cracks me up that he falls asleep in the same position every time he gets back from work. With a soft smile i placed his breakfast unto his lap already knowing when he wakes up he won't topple it over as it was routine at this point.

"_Yawn~_" A small voice made itself known as I turned around. Standing was my 10 year old sister Amelia still in her blue rainbow patterned pajamas. Her long brown hair was in a mess as she dragged her yellow monkey doll with her right hand. "Good Morning big bro~" she finally let out as she wiped her eyes from dreariness.

"Your awake early? Couldn't wait to start school again could ya?"

"No! It's not my fault breakfast smells really good!"

The pout she made was glorious. After having a nice chat about her friends and future plans for highschool i helped her get ready and waited for the school bus to pick her up before beginning the rest of my day.

"Hey where is my water!"

"Why is this chicken undercooked?

"Is this how you treat your grandmother?!"

"It's not salty enough."

"Why did my wife leave me man!"

I rushed by talking like the wind and took everything in stride as I took order after order and served after serving. Sweat danced over my face as rush hour hit like a truck as always. You would think you've seen it all after working at a restaurant for 1 and a half years but humanity continues to prove me wrong.

"Ughh where's my service i've been setting here for the past hour and no one has come and taken my order?"

'_Liar i saw you just sit down not like five min ago and its rush hour you goddamn moron!_' I screamed in my mind. "Oh sorry sir i'll be with you shortly." I responded in my sweetest voice. I almost hacked at how sweet it was but judging from the smile i got it seemed to please him, yuck.

I went to the back into the kitchen as sounds of barking orders from superiors where made and workers making curt 'yes sirs' here and there. I went looking for order number 65 as that's one of the tables I'm serving. Before i could even get close a hand placed itself on my head.

"Oi how's the fiery spitball doing today?"

I grimaced as I turned and looked at fellow coworker and ex-teammate from the soccer team Jody Harris. He stood an impressive 6'1 that towered over my 5'6 frame. His cocky grin was out in full display with blonde hair tied into a simple small ponytail.

"Don't you have grave shift?" I growled out.

"I traded some days," he responded. That same grin still on his face.

"School?"

"Called in sick."

"Isn't that illegal somehow?"

"Dont know and don't care."

"Just leave me be alright"

"You know I won't."

I suked in some air and bit my lip. '_The nerve.._' I quickly calmed my thoughts and took the order to bring it to the customers. Or I would have if someone's foot didn't get in the way.

"_CRASH!_"

All eyes turned to me as i was laid out on the floor with a now shattered plate with all its contents now spilled all over the ground. I couldn't believe it… that he actually did that.

'_SONUVABITCH!_'

I quickly got up and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. I brought his face close to mine and gave him my angriest death glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Hey yelled right back.

"You two in the break room NOW!" A voice yelled at us.

We both turned our heads towards the head supervisor as he stared at us. With a shove from Jody and a snort form me we walked into the break from followed by the supervisor. With a quick slam we were both seated as supervisor Jerry also known as Hard Ass Jim aka also the man who got me this job in the first place looked at us like we were filth.

… fuck.

"Alright will you both stop being cock suking babies and explain to me why you too have been so hostile towards each other?" He finally asked after what felt like hours.

"He started it.."

"If you mean started as in paying you back then yes."

"Ass."

"Fucker."

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!"

We flinched back at his words but honestly I can't help him at all. I have no idea why Jody costly picks fight with me. We left on good terms last i remembered so it can't be soccer and i remember him giving me permission to date his sister before she dumped me so it can't be that. I glared at him from the corners of my eyes, '_what is the deal…_'

"Now listen here you two," Jim grabbed our attention. "You both are leaving and until you both get your shit together by the end of the week your both fired cappice?" Jody and I reluctantly nodded our heads. "Good… now get out and get your shit together."

A few min later Jody and I were standing at the back parking lot. It had gotten dark out and the moon was providing us light to this stare down. Jody now sparted a yellow t-shirt with a cat design and light blue jeans while i donned a simple dark blue sports jacket and pants combo. I must say we made a couple of delinquents right about now.

"Can we hurry this up, i gotta go make food my lil sis if you don't mind," I stated.

"Oh don't worry you'll have plenty of time to that but before that i wont you to promise me one thig." He asked.

.i quirked my eyebrow, "Sure i'll hear you out."

With that same cocky grin he pointed at me, '_how rude._'

"If i beat you right here and right now then you have to answer my one question to your full ability you got that!"

Now both my eyebrows rose in this situation. I have no clue what he's getting at but if it helps it helps. "Fine it's a dea," His grin couldn't have gotten any wider. With that it was the unofficial starting line.

His dash caught me off guard for a bit but i got my right arm up in time to parry a hard right hook from him before ducking under a very fast straight follow up. I tried backing up to get space but his footwork kept him stuck to me. '_Fucker,_' I attempted a jab myself but it was easily parried and I almost got decked in the fuking chin. The fucker was trying to end it quickly!

I lowered my stance only to shot myself back up as an uppercut flew by and I swear I could feel the burn on the tip of my nose. Dam fucker is just as stupidly fast and strong as I remember.

"What's wrong Noah? Out of breath already," He taunted. Jokes on him tho cause i just needed to but my time till… now!

"EAT THIS FUC-!"

"_CRACK!_"

My face was burning in pain. '_Dammit ima lose to this fuck,_' i yelled menttaly. What followed next was a fierce rushdown. No matter what I did the fight was now in his momentum. Chest, my sides, left temple, face, then a brutal uppercut that i swear made me fly.

"GAHH…" He slammed me down and placed himself sitting on my chest holding my collar and his right arm cocked for another blow.

"Yield Noah i won," He stated. My eyed barley focused on him and i'm pretty sure i have a black left eye. I stared at him before spitting a glob of blood at his face. With cause and effect he wasn't happy. His grin was no longer there. Surprising to see but what i was seeing… was sadness in his eyes.

"Just answer me… plz"

"..."

"Just why… why did… why did yo-!"

"_CRACKLE... BOOM!_"

My eyes widened at what i'm seeing. Jody also looked towards the source of the sound… which was coming above us. What was supposed to be a normal cloudy night now looked as if the world was ending as the clouds above were now spiraling and a sark pitch black. Light flew by in the sky in the clouds as if some war was going on above.

What the most concerning part was that the spiral was directly above us. I failed to notice now that the fight has stopped but it had begun to rain and what feels like a mini tornado was all around us.

"What the fuck is that!" He screamed.

"How the hell should I know?!" I retorted.

Before we could continue I watched as the lights all converged into the center very dangerously.

'_Oh shit!_'

The light launched straight down at us.

"_CRACKLE… SMASH!_'

For a brief moment I was in a white void. I couldn't feel anything at all. No sound, no sense of touch or anything. A million thoughts ran through my mind. I could only form one single thought…

'_SIS! DAD!_'

**xXx**

Amelia waited… and waited… ready to scream welcome home to her lovable big brother. However she wouldn't not get the chance. Yet she waited and didn't complain like the good girl she was. She would wait… she was good at waiting…

"_CRACKLE… SMASH!_"

"I hope he's okay…" she whispered.

At the same time the father was also looking out the window at his job. His overdue break supplying him with some relief. All he could think of was how to best support his family.

"It's the job of the Father to take the burden of his children.."

To what would have followed would have been a happy family going about these days would only lead to sadness as Noah Foster disappeared that day.

**Chapter 1**

**End**

Normal Days

**Author Notes -**

**So **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**xXx**

**Five weeks on mystery island**

"BWEEE!"

"I just want food Mr. P, god dammit!"

The Giant boar who i've now named Mr. P dove into a tackle that barely missed me by a few inches. I struggled to keep my balance as even missing me the force of the wind almost took me to the ground. What made it harder was the fact I was using my sports jacket as a makeshift basket that currently held an assortment of berries and fuking hell being chased by Mr. P didn't help at all.

"BWEEE!"

"FUCK!"

With one last push I burst into a clearing that was just a floor of grass with a single tree in the center. I slid to a stop and turned around and faced my pursuer. Mr. P snorted as he came out some tall bushes and was one foot away from entering the clearing. However Mr. P didn't take one step further instead he let out a very loud snort and turned and went away. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the center of the tree.

"Now lets see what we've got here," I mumbled to myself as i placed my jacket down and looked over my spoils of war. What I've collected so far was an assortment of berries of varying colors. Seven red, five blue, nine white, five yellow and two black. I carefully inspected each berry as i sapertated each into their colors. Any berry that had any other color even remotely on them were placed into the trash pile.

It's been a rough couple of weeks on whereever the fuck i am but id like to think ive done a good job in survining what i would see on those survival shows. I've made steady quick progress however i've only managed to conclude a few things about my situation.

First is that wherever I am I'm pretty sure I'm nowhere near home that for sure. The land itself was way weird with as no matter what direction i would run i would always end up back here.

Second would obviously be the dam animals. While seeing as how large they got would be a big indicator what freaked me out the most was how emotive they got. Normally seeing how a dog growls and ears go back you would know whats up however seeing some animals emote with their eyes was freaky as all hell.

Third was this clearing with a single tall tree. It appears that it's a safe area like those in the games i play. Nothing besides myself seems to be able to enter here. I gotta say this is a fukcing blessing as I have no clue what would have happened to me if I didn't have this. Sucky part is that I still have to go and get food for myself.

Fourth and what concerned me the most was that I haven't freaked out ever since I woke up here. Yell and scream yes but not freak out at all. Whatever situation i've found myself in id either just get pissed but never fall to my knees in fear. What's crazier is that I can still feel that overwhelming fear grip me but it never tips over. Suffice to say if i don't have what i would call a buff id probably have died here the moment i meet those giant beats.

After placing the last red berry in the pile i took some giant leaves i earlier acquired i wrapped them in some makeshift containers of leaves and vines. I placed the containers next to three and looked upon my progress. A whole even 50 berrys each of all the current colors i had in my possession and with that it's time to perform my experiments.

My clothes may be in tatters as i stood there in a simple black slightly torn t-shirt and dark blue slightly torn dirty sports pants. My ones stylishly messy short black hair was just straight up messy now. My appearance may leave others to see a bum but to me all i would say is…

"It's time to make it or break it!"

xXx

**One Month later**

"Kree-Guak!"

The giant bird coughed out blood as it plummet towards the ground landing with a big crash. It stood up as quick as it could before turning to the sound of my voice.

"Wow look at you~ idiot~ idiot bird~!" I sang with a little dance to add insult to injury. The bird clearly didn't like that as with a might _squawk_ it made a beeline towards me. I broke into a sprint as idot bird was right on my ass. A turn here and a few jumps there and I got this sucker right where I wanted him. The moment his angry squeaks shifted I turned and let loose a spear I was holding.

It pierced his body as he let out a pained noise but what he started to do after was let out noises of fear. I jumped to the side as i watched his legs carry himself towards a couple of bushes without his say so. As he crashed through what followed was a loud crash and then sweet silence. I made my way through the tall bushes and found myself back into my safe haven.

"Another day another successful hunt," I stated with pure pride at my handerwork. "Now let's see what we have to work with." I started the process by taking out a stone knife coated in some black liquid and stabbed the once fainted bird in the neck and watched as its violent twitching ceased to be after a couple of min. Offering a quick small quiet thanks i started the mundane annoying process of removing the feathers from the bird.

It's been a long time but I've finally had a system to keep me well off for a while so i can now properly look for a way home now without worry. It's been tiring but its progress and progress is hope for a better future. My living space has improved somewhat with a poor makeshift wood hut and some growing bushes with a variety of berries.

"Sigh~ and it only took this last week to get everything stable," I sighed. "Now i just need to see if this dam island will well me the hell out."

My days on this island have to be weird to say the least. My previous conclusions were the same. There was no change however I recently discovered that my body was changed with each passing day. I was running faster, jumping higher, working longer and getting stronger. Case in point.

"Humf!:

I started dragging the bird that was twice my height and triple my size over to my makeshift campfire. Placing the bird down I got a slightly larger knife and started cutting off portions of the breasts, thighs and arms. The only parts I know that are safe and that i could just cook safely with my limited roughly a good hard min of work i placed my reward on a sheet of leaves and started dragging the rest back over to the forest.

Making sure no animals were close I threw the bird back into the wild where the rest of the animals could take care of the leftovers. HEading back I started cooking as I had no means to preserve food so I typically hunted when I needed to and depending on how active I've been. The red berries helped sustain my lack of hunger to a certain extent but meat was meat man.

"_CRACKLE-BOOM!_"

I looked up as the signs of a storm were coming. Not planning to rush the cooking process i simply ignored it as the storm was low on my priority list.

"Sis… dad… I'll find a way home I promise…"

I simply stared at the flames as they danced without a care.

xXx

**5 Months on Mystery Island**

A nice smell entered my nose. The simple smell of a nice morning. Honestly I haven't felt this refreshed after finishing a long hard ass exam at school. Yes this felt like bliss~

"Grrrrrr!"

'_Oh right…_'

I jumped as a swipe from his paw striked where I last was. Landing on a branch from one of the many tall trees I looked at my aggressor. A only slightly bigger wolf that while obviously towers over me didn't come close to Mr. P or Gutzy the red gorilla. It was laughable really and in all honestly quite insulting.

"Grrrrowwww!"

"I heard ya the first time ya stupid mutt."

With another jump I landed on his side the wolf and before he could react I launched a kick that folded my annoyance into two. With a pained welp it launched tino a tree with some surprising force. I followed up with a hard straight into his head that left a decent crack on the tree itself. Once the wolf didn't make a move I stabbed its neck with my knife and watched as a twitch or two surfaced before nothing.

Looking at my handiwork I could only stare at my hands. This shouldn't be possible at all I mean sure i've heard of people fighting bears, '_as stupid as that sounds_'. Yet not to this dam extent and if my makeshift calendar i made was correct it's been only around 5 months since i woke up here.

"What is happening to me?"

"Grrrumf"

"Shit!"

I brought my arms up as a fuking trunk slammed into my body.

"Guah!" I coughed out blood as my body lanced threw several trees. Pain screamed across my body as I finally ragdolled into the floor. "Hahhh… hahhh…" I struggled to breath as i looked at my attacker. Low and behold Gutzy stared at me with a mild annoyed look at his face. Bastard probably upset I didn't die in one hit.

"Grrrumf!" Gutzy bellowed and banged his chest before rushing towards me. I could only widen my eyes as an unstoppable force made its way towards me. I just had one thing to say.

"Bring it fuker!"

**Chapter 2**

**Ordinary Island Days part 1**

**End**

**AN- I just want food dammit also shorter chap this time sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Gutzy launched a haymaker that almost swept me off my feet as I jumped to the side. The sickening _crack _that the tree made behind me filled me with little confidence of surviving any more than the one that sent me flying "speaking of which…". looking at my arms i could already see the bruises forming from almost broken arms. Definitely gotta doge those hits.

"Grrrumf!" Gutzy roared as he was already to my side. He brought his arm towards his chest before launching it to swipe me out of my still midair jump.

"I WON'T GO DOWN THAT EASY!" With a yell I twisted myself as best i could with my newfound strength in midair and blindly lashed out with my yellow coated knife. The roar of annoyance afterwards confirmed that i did hit however i couldn't stop the rough landing i got as compensation.

Rolling into it I jumped to my feet barley being missed by the getting stomped into a pancake. I focused all my attention into Gutzy as he offered me a brief chance to catch my breath as he inspected his new wound as if surprised someone actually injured him. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as his arm still retained all its motion.

The berries i had found and grew i had learned all had varying effects when either eaten or applied to the body so i have learned. Yellow was obvious as it paralized its target however there was an added effect of making whatever action you took earlier be repeated. Didn't help me here as being punched one was enough for me let alone twice. Black was a deadly poison to the point it killed everything i've hunted so far so i could only assume it was very deadly.

"GRRRUMF!"

Shit i was lost in my thoughts as Gutzy already was mid swing. I had no choice and charged into his guard. His first flew by me and now i was in his unguarded stomach however i could see his other fist was already cocked back seeming to have guessed this likely event.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" I roared as I pushed myself even more. I jumped and ran up his body and ended up face to body with his murderous glare. I slashed at his eyes only to cut slightly through thick eyelids. "Fuck!" i cured and quickly kicked off his face as a springboard as luck would have it he punched at his own face. I fought down a laugh as I touched the ground. Bet he never had this much trouble with any prey before.

The murderous glare he sent me confirmed such thoughts. He arched his back and puffed his chest out and let put a mighty roar that shook the ground. I took the time to apply more yellow paste to the blade. It was my best bet however right now i dont think it will help at all.

"GRRROOOOOMF!"

His roar was different this time and not only that i can see why it's different. His once red fur now was joined with weird black markings that seemed to just slowly crawl onto its body. After what seems to be a few min Gutzy was now from head to toe covered in black stripes with a few spiraling here and there. I still have no idea what compelled me to stay whether it would be curiosity or plain stupidity. All I know is that I'm gonna regret not running when I had the chance.

It was a simple blink of the eye bet Gutzy no longer stood in front of me. He was nowhere in sight. I raised my left arm as a sickening feeling met with realization as an even more sickening _cracking _mett my ears. Whether by instinct or pure luck my left arm took most of the blow as I was sent flying. Wood snapping, air leaving my lungs, and the pure g-force of myself hurtling through a number of what i could safely assume where trees were all i could even understand.

"_BOOM!_"

My body crashed into the ground. My vision blurred and darkness started to seep from the corner of my eyes. Any noise I made was made futile as only blood seemed to come out with a vicious gurgle of my mouth. My body no longer responded to any attempt I made to move. Darkness closed in and I could feel myself falling in.

'Come on… move… dammit…" it was all i could think of as not even a twitch graced my efforts. With the last of conscience gracing me only one thought graced my mind, 'dad… sis… mom…'.

Then there was darkness.

**xXx**

**?**

The rain poured as sirens bellowed around me. People were running around and screaming words I did not understand. Only the crying of my lil sis that i held close into my arms were all i could manage to take. I held her close with her burnt and tattered form as well as mine as I stared at the scene. A raging fire danced in front of my eyes as those around tried to contain it.

Just minutes prior I had been talking with her and then some huge explosion happened and I found my sister and I on the floor of the highway. No warning or anything and just like that everything changed. I could still remember the stupid agument we had all so vividly.

"You got to relax I've got this and you should rest cause you are not looking good".

"I don't need some delinquent worrying about me," She snorted before letting out a quick sneeze. "Besides i gotta make some time for you lil brats."

"Oh what a surprise lets make this woman mother of the year~!" I sang out with as much sarcasm as I could put.

"What was that!"

"Stop being mean please~!" Amelia sang out which in turn got me and mom to bite our tongues.

My mother was a lovely woman with long brown hair and these lovely blue eyes that seemed to know if you've done wrong somehow. Her slightly tanned skin always got my attention as due to being a child. Regardless that was far from what was on my mind. It was all so normal… that was until…

"_BOOM!_"

Just like that there I stood with my sister staring at what was the last of the family car. All I could do was also simple as the men around me prevented me from doing more.

"MOOOOOOM!"

xXx

My eyes snapped open as the sun greeted my face. "Ughhhhh," I groaned instantly as my body was on fire. With great effort turned to my side which was met with great amount of pain. Having been hit, what was the equivalent of a truck did that to a person. I Dared not even look at my left side as my surroundings took more of my attention.

"How am I back here?" I breathed out as even that almost left me eating shit again, "Well no time like the present". I was back at my safe space, the Clearing. My makeshift sack along with the bundle of feathers in a crudely made leaf sack along with my grown berries put me at ease. With all this it's safe to assume ill not have to worry about anything for a while.

After removing my jacket I began wrapping my arm in a makeshift cast of two sticks and some grass rope I made earlier to keep from adding any more risk of further injury. Another grass rop had it loop around my neck to my arm like a sling. And here people make fun of those stupid survival shows HA!. Still can't stop my neck from itching now can I _sigh_.

I started taking stock of my equipment. I lost all my knives and my shitty leaf pocket things were nowhere to be found. Seemed like they got knocked off of me when I got smacked. No matter as i got to make work on more albeit slower as i only had one hand in production. I stopped as tears started falling from my eyes.

"Well would you look at that…"

I continued my work after a few min of watching the tears leave my eyes. From a near death experience and that dream it was only understandable that i would feel this way. So why do I feel sadder by the notion? Well it probably means that the small chance of this being some long dream and i would wake up if i faced a similar situation of that of falling from the sky and yet… it wasnt so and all i could do was shed tears but not cry myself to sleep like i've wanted to do ever since i've gotten here.

"I want to be home…" A wish i made to no one.

**1 year on Mystery Island**

**xXx**

**Chapter 3**

**Ordinary Island Days part 2**

**Author Notes - I wish someday i could have a huge pillow to hug and squeeze all to myself that definitely doesn't have my waifu printed on it. Haha no way that's gross haha… **_**sigh**_**… just want a big titty goth gf to cuddle dammit!**


End file.
